


There’s Nobody That Comes Close To You

by SamanthaCBlack18



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lost hoodie, maybe a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaCBlack18/pseuds/SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: Brian had looked everywhere.He couldn't find his black hoodie. The comfy one that he wore only after particularly tiring days - and yes, this was one of those exhausting days when he wanted just to wear something comfortable and warm and then curl up with Justin in bed.





	There’s Nobody That Comes Close To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naivesilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesilver/gifts).



> Prompted by an ask on tumblr: Britin + Kisses on Cheek, and by [this post on tumblr](http://tinyyoongi.tumblr.com/post/150080874176/person-a-hey-have-you-seen-my-black-hoodie).
> 
> Title loosely based on a line in the song "Regaetòn Lento" by CNCO and Little Mix.

Brian had looked everywhere.

He couldn't find his black hoodie. The comfy one that he wore only after particularly tiring days - and yes, this was one of those exhausting days when he wanted just to wear something comfortable and warm and then curl up with Justin in bed.

He had looked in the first drawer, where it was supposed to be, and he had not found it.

He had looked in the closet, passing every hanger thinking maybe he had misplaced it, and he had not found it.

He had looked in the last drawer, between Justin's things, thinking that the boy had mistaken it for one of his own, and he had not found it.

He had looked in the laundry pile, thinking that he had forgotten to have it washed, and he had not found it.

Ha had looked in the pile of "things to iron" that Justin refused to bring to the dry-cleaner, thinking that after having mistaken it for one of his own, Justin had washed it with his sport and art clothes, and he had not found it.

Hell, he had even checked both their gym bags and still no hoodie!

“Justin!” He called out, exiting the master bedroom, thinking of asking his partner.

When he had gotten home, he had gone straight to the shower as often happened. He had seen Justin’s Cherokee in the garage, so he must be home. Probably just in “the zone”, that state of mind he always got while painting or drawing, and from which nothing could distract him, not even Brian getting home, or he would have joined Brian under the shower.

Still shirtless, he climbed the stairs to the attic where the boy’s studio was, but found the lights off. Just to make sure he had not fallen asleep on the old couch in the room he switched on the lights- A beautiful landscape piece sat drying on the working table, but as foreseen the room was empty.

For fuck’s sake, where did he go?

From the studio, Brian went straight to the kitchen, it was the second place he usually found Justin at.

The lights were off there too. Not even the counter led light they usually left on at night were switched on, so Justin had not gone in the kitchen since the sun went down. Brian switched the lights on and went looking for his partner.

He checked the pantry, the enormous dining room, the library, his office, the old fashioned drawing room turned media room, the front living room. Nothing.

Jesus fucking Christ, where did he go?

Finally, he checked the den, the one with the big ass fireplace, the one were he had proposed almost ten years ago.

And there he was, lying on the couch in front of the hearth which was alight with orange embers and little flames here and there and that gave off a pleasant warmth in the air.

Justin was fast asleep, under a light white blanket up to his stomach, a black hoodie zipped almost to his chin. A sketch pad was on the floor and a pencil was still in his hand.

“You little bastard,” Brian chuckled lowly, kneeling in front of the fireplace to put in another log over the embers. He turned around and eyed his lover.

Quietly he climbed over the arm rest Justin’s feet where on and crawled up his body, careful not to wake him. When he was perfectly aligned to his lover smaller body, Brian paused. He observed mesmerized as Justin’s long blond lashes caressed his cheeks, as his full lips softly smiled in his sleep as if he sensed his presence.

Brian smiled and slowly lowered to lay a light kiss to Justin’s forehead.

Nothing happened.

Brian laid another delicate kiss to his temple.

Justin stirred, but did not otherwise move.

Brian kissed gently his cheek.

Justin could not help it this time. He smiled.

Brian let a shit-eating grin shape his lips. And went down for the kill: he captured Justin lips in a deep kiss, full of tongue, teeth and passion.

When they separated, breathing hard, foreheads lightly leaning against each other.

Justin eyes opened up and he smiled at his partner’s antics. Those big blue eyes full of love.

“Did you _steal_ my hoodie?” Brian asked amused.

“Maybe”, a cheeky grin painted itself on those beautiful lips. “Do you want it back?” he murmured full of malice in his ear, moving to pull the zip down.

A light nib to his earlobe made Brian groan, and he moved to speed up Justin’s movement.

“Eager are we?”

“Shut up and take it off.”

After a bit of shuffling the hoodie was on the floor followed close by the blanket and their lips were interlocked once more.

Tongues entwined, bodies plastered together. Brian hands tormenting blond locks. Justin hands scratching muscular and naked shoulder blades.

Heavy breath filled the air, hips moved rhythmically looking for friction.

“Brian,” Justin sighed, while trying to reach for Brian’s belt.

“Not so fast, Sunshine. You did steal my favourite hoodie after all.” he whispered in his hear.

He slowly unbuckled Justin’s belt and opened the button and zipper, quick to pull down his jeans while laying butterflies kisses alternated with wet and open mouthed ones all over his belly.

When he reached his crotch, he looked up between his lashes and sent Justin a smug smirk and descended without any warning on his cock. Justin’s breath was cut short and a half scream escaped his lips, while one of his arms flailed to grasp the back of the white couch.

Brian licked the prominent vein with a firm pressure, enjoying the deep moan it brought out of his boyfriend. With every broken gasp and every low groan, Brian was spurred on until Justin hand fell in his hair slightly pulling him back.

He let the cock free with a pop, going to kiss his hipbones and his thighs.

“Fuck me, Brian”

“Always so impatient. What the word?”

“Fuck, Brian” Justin shoved his head back against the arm rest. The only reaction that got him was a light nip on his hip followed by a raised eyebrow. “Okay, okay. Please, Brian, will you fuck me?”

“Well, since you ask so nicely.” Brian laughed, bringing his legs up to rest on his shoulder and exposing his hole. He kissed him there too, fucking him with his tongue and then adding a finger, and then a second one until he could fit a third one.

“Brian, come on! I’m ready, just please fuck me already!” Justin thrashed under Brian ministrations.

“Always the bossy bottom,” he chuckled, letting Justin legs fall down to his arms and unbuckling his own jeans to push them down his legs as he fished a condom out of his pocket. He opened the foil packet and rolled the rubber over his shaft and then moved Justin legs higher up.

He aligned his cock and thrust in. They both gasped, eyes transfixed in one another.

That familiar rhythm that always guided their lovemaking, a moment slow and sweet and the next hard and fast took over their body. They shared open mouthed kisses that followed their bodies tempo. Their hands caressed their bodies and looked for each other, until Brian sized Justin’s and brought them over his head.

Justin brought his hips up looking for more friction for his forgotten cock, right in that moment Brian’s dick hit his prostate making him scream and whine.

“Did I get it right, Sunshine, uh?”

“Y-yeah...” Another shove that hit his prostate and he was over the edge, the breath stolen from his lungs, all his muscles tensing rhythmically as his semen coated their bellies.

Brian grunted and let go of his control grunting loudly and collapsing on top of Justin.

They laid there catching their breaths, and Justin hands that had moved to stroke Brian’s damp locks.

They laid there basking in each other presence, taking comfort from the other’s warmth for a few minutes, until Brian started to be chilly.

He pecked Justin’s lips and retreated disentangling their bodies to get up. He discarded his condom and pulled on his jeans going in the kitchen to get a towel to clean up most of the mess.

When he got back to the den, Justin had sat up, but not moved further. As he caught sight of him his whole face lightened up with one of his Sunshine smiles. Brian could not resist him and smiled back handing him the towel. While Justin cleaned up, he snatched his discarded hoodie from the floor and put it on, without zipping it up, and sat back on the couch.

“Hey! I was wearing that!”

“Yes, Sunshine you were, but this is mine.” He hissed against Justin temple and grabbed him behind the shoulder to drag him against himself.

Justin laughed softly turning to kiss his cheek, “And that is exactly why I was wearing it.”

 


End file.
